Adorable
by CMW2
Summary: A Lily/Donald (SlimBeatz) post movie interlude involving an extended flashback, texting, and post coital transitioning into Round I lost count awesomeness.;Rated for a little harsh language and implied spice; Light spoilers for the flick are within; Icon is a fan art piece drawn by charmingdeadpool on Tumblr;17th in my 2012 SSS Project


**Author's Note: I don't feel well. When I don't feel well, all I want to do is sleep and write (and read long fics, mostly smut…shh, don't tell!) and that's what's going on here. Plus, I've been jonesing to write something for this fandom since I saw the movie for the first of 3 times.**

**Okay, new fandom and new oneshot, I'm ready! _Pitch Perfect_ is one of my top movie lady jams of the year. I absolutely loved the way the writers took the crazy to the point of overdone madness _Glee_/Teen Flick phenomenons and came up with something fresh and new. I loved the music, the hot guys, the underlying (and sometimes blatant) issues with the various characters and the sheer possibility of a multitude of ships. Plus Fat Amy/Patricia is my spirit animal. Her and Stacie…**

**While I do plan to write some stories for Beca and Jesse (and don't laugh but Chloe and Benji, too…), one of the main ships that bit me in the neck is Lily/Donald. Their bus scene was brief yet potent and I think there is enough implied common ground there to make it work and I am not alone. So, here's my first contribution to the fandom and I hope all you crazy aca-peoples out there enjoy it.**

**PS: The picture I'm using as an icon was found on Google Images and drawn by a fabulous artist/fellow SlimBeatz (my proposed shipper name for the pair) fan and he/she can be found on Tumblr under charmingdeadpool.  
**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

_The Treblemakers had hesitated at first to let them on the bus. Things were uglier than ever between the groups. The burn of the Riff-Off Robbery still was there, as was the potent cocktail of Bumper Allen and Aubrey Posen's brands of hyper competitive tyranny. Yet, after 15 minutes of arguing, pleading, and flirting, ( not to mention a still fuming Fat Amy holding a wicked looking mini taser to Bumper's groin), they were all on the way. _

_The groups had taken opposite sides of the bus and Bumper's immature venom choked the air, as did the other avenues of tension. Cynthia-Rose felt the need to conceal her true sexuality in fear of malicious judgment. Chloe was struggling to overcome her enforced niche of silent submission to Aubrey's whims and with her Nodes. Beca was trying her best to push Jesse (and everyone else for that matter…) away and while the cheerful Treble was holding his own, he was starting to feel the strain. The other Bellas sat with grim faces and defensive body language, dreading as she did going up on the stage with their boring set and uncomfortable attire. Lily was expecting more scathing criticism by the end of the night, whether by unimpressed judges or from All Powerful Aubrey, an Aubrey that refused to believe that she was culpable in anything less than perfect, an Aubrey who tore down and disregarded everyone else's ideas as irrelevant and stupid … goddamned fucking **bitch**! Thank **God** she's leaving after this year…_

_Lily Nakarama sighed sadly and moved as close to the front of the bus as possible, wanting to get away from the negativity now more than ever…_

_The familiar sound of soft beat boxing broke through her morose bubble and she looked up at Donald Walsh's profile. He was different from Bumper and the other Trebles sans Jesse. Yes, he wanted to win and yes, he was well aware that his a-cappella group was one of the best in the country but there was much less arrogance in his demeanor. He was still in it for the fun at the end of the day, the joy of performing. He was also the first guy that she truly felt attraction to. He was long and lean, the color of ambered cinnamon with dark black hair that reminded her of obsidian. Large honey green eyes blazed behind his Buddy Holly specs and his mouth…god, his **mouth**. His full pink multi talented mouth…**she wanted his mouth so bad**…_

_Instinctively, she picked up on his vibe and smoothly transitioned it to one of her favorite classical pieces. A quick smile tugged at his lips and his eyes landed on her._

"_You're good." he praised in his warm voice._

"…_I set fires to feel joy." she confessed softly._

_Rather than fear or disgust, his face showed intrigue and the warmth in her chest deepened and began to melt._

"…_that's adorable."_

_And for the first time since she set foot on Barden's campus, she smiled fully…_

* * *

Her phone let out her Star Trek themed text alert ( Lieutenant Commander/Ambassador Worf's deep voice: 'Captain, incoming message…') and smiled when she saw it was from Stacie.

**~Party at Casa de Alpha Kappa Nu. Not a gig but there's supposed to 2 b an epic lightsaber/water balloon battle. Shirts v. Skins. So stoked. The Hunt is _on_ 2nite. In?**

**~Not 2nite, my sis. Got my hands full.**

**~Ugh… prepping 4 finals? :(**

**~Nooo… well unless a certain cinnamon T-Maker is on my anatomy final… ;)**

**_~OMG! :D _Get it gurl! Tell Bruno Mars I sez what's up and 2 treat u rite! PS: Give _ALL_ the deets!**

**~I will and he has…multiple times. And selective deets will gladly b given 2morrow…_if _I can walk. G'nite…*giggles***

**~Yeah, it is! Have safe sexy fun! CU l8ter… :D**

Lily placed her phone back on her nightstand and slid back under the blankets. Donald shifted until they lay together like naked, sexually sated sleepy spoons. Delighting her, he willingly was the little spoon and she idly toyed with some of the dark hair on his chest as she kissed up to the shell of his ear.

"Stacie says hi. She calls you Bruno Mars."

"Mmm… not bad. What do _**you **_call me?"

"Donald. Slim. Lover. **Mine**." she listed with a possessive nip to his shoulder.

"I like the last one best, Beatz."

"I'll be sure to remember that. I want you on top of and inside me again, please."

"Yes, ma'am."


End file.
